Lucky Klutzes
by Crazy Mishka
Summary: InuNaruXover. Their friends marvel at how clumsy they are, and in the next breath wonder at how lucky they can be. NarutoxKagome meet because they run into each other. XD


I don't own anything related to the animes Inuyasha or Naruto. But I hope you enjoy my **_FAN_**fiction.

* * *

Kagome sighed and shuffled the papers in her hands, trying to get them in order as her purse started slipping off her shoulder

Kagome sighed and shuffled the papers in her hands, trying to get them in order as her purse started slipping off her shoulder. She stopped with a grumble, wishing she hadn't left the front desk so quickly

But there was a line building up behind her, and Kagome hated being in the way.

She sighed and smiled self-depreciatively.

Finally, her purse more secure in the dip of her shoulder, she started walking while shuffling her papers. She couldn't lose them, and it was very important they stay in order so the rest of her day could go smoothly.

These were her immigration papers—her acceptance into Konoha.

She grinned as she spotted the hallway she was sure led onto the busy streets. It was a military base, after all. Konoha was a mess of twisted turns and confusing street signs—Kagome found some large part of her loved it. This wasn't combat, this was defence; and it was well thought out and amusing to one like her.

She had no sense of direction of coordination so she'd run into some very interesting things in her short stint already. One of those was the 'Green Beast of Konoha'.

A giggle escaped her—she couldn't cover it up because her hands were full.

But that was okay. Kagome was made for laughter and love—positive emotions that demonstrated how wonderful life was. She was sure of it. She wanted to be destined for it. She didn't think she could handle it if she was fated to be a fighter again.

There had been so much blood.

Raven locks fanned through the air as she shook her head. She shouldn't even think about that! The shikon needed life, laughter and love. It needed to be useful but not used, treasured but not coveted…

_She_ needed that.

Finally getting her thoughts in order, she tried her best to remember the directions to the hokage building.

Kagome was going to be a civilian of course, she'd had enough of fighting, but because she had previous combat experience it was going to go on her record. She needed to be known to the military, just in case.

In times of state emergency she would be one called to help fill in the ranks.

Her throat was tight as she swallowed—she _really_ didn't want to fight anymore.

She'd had enough of it in the past. But the future, her time now, was warped due to the shikon quest. Ninjas and clan abilities were strange concepts to her, even with her supernatural experiences. Fighting was everywhere; it was a commodity that decided the strength of a nation. She was having trouble adapting.

She sighed.

Tightly holding the papers in her hand as she carefully fingered the small booklet that listed her responsibilities as a Konohagakure citizen, she spotted the door leading to the streets. Squaring her shoulders she took her first step in Konoha as a citizen.

She squeaked as she was promptly bowled over.

Her papers were flying, fluttering around; the book made a scattered sound of pages as it thunked to the pavement; her purse rolled a few feet away.

When Kagome finally opened her eyes she was staring into such a pretty blue…

Slowly her mental faculties returned. She'd run into somebody. His (very warm) hand was on her hip while his other arm wrapped securely around her back. She was thankful for his planted position; otherwise she would have been on the ground amongst her belongings.

But his eyes….

Kagome blushed as someone called out, "What the hell, Naruto?!" This distracted the man holding her so intimately and gave her time to recover her senses.

Kagome cleared her throat and untangled herself, pushing her hair behind her ears as her attacker and rescuer responded with an adamant yell.

Sighing as she bent to pick up her stuff she was shocked to find tan hands slowly helping her gather the papers (she was thankful there was little wind, unlike in Kaze country).

She hadn't expected it from him, but (she blushed further and bit her lip because she hated the way she felt her cheeks burn) she shouldn't have judged. He was being nice enough now despite the fact that he looked far too energetic to stay in one place or help a lady pick up her things so calmly.

When he apologized sheepishly and handed her papers back into her fingers she ginned. "I guess that's why ninjas don't usually play tag ne?"

He laughed. "Sorry about that. But Kiba was being a baka."

Kagome laughed. "Thank you for helping me though."

The man smirked, "My pleasure."

Kagome's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks heat again.

He laughed and then cleared his throat.

She was unable to say anything to clear up the uncomfortable air. There was a zing of youki along her senses when they touched, and his eyes—oh his eyes—were so blue and …everything she ever looked for.

She blushed and bit her lip while looking away.

….

Naruto shuffled his hand through his hair. He was in a rather sour mood, but that was given.

Sakura was huffy with him for some prank he actually _hadn't_ pulled (this time).

He pouted and crossed his arms.

He did understand she was just worried about Sasuke, and with all the stupid shit going on because Sound was asserting itself as a shinobi nation it was hard to laugh and just let loose. Naruto wasn't that stupid after all. He knew why she was so violent with him lately (even if he hadn't pranked anyone today, and he hadn't become the pervert Jiraiya was; he had some class dammit!).

He just didn't understand why they were denying themselves the opportunity to have some fun.

And really, it wasn't him this time!

He would never do so crass a thing as pull the same prank twice! Someone was stealing his ideas!

He growled out and huffed.

Akamaru barked as he approached and Kiba bared his fangy smile. "Hey fox boy! Sakura tighten the leash? You've been quiet lately."

"You would know about leashes," Naruto grumbled.

Kiba's face clouded with some emotion before he smirked. "Oh? Well at least we've finally got you under control…"

Naruto snapped.

Maybe Kiba didn't know there was a suspicion that the fox was leaking out but his comment hit home and Naruto snarled before he lunged.

Akamaru yelped and took off, his master laughing as he followed.

Through the streets of Konoha they raced, Naruto slowly gaining control of his baser instincts and trying to slow down because he didn't want to hurt the idiot for talking about something he knew nothing about.

Just when he was ready to call out to his (idiotic) friend a door opened in the building he was approaching and a woman fiddling with papers stepped out.

"Shit!" he called out before his arms were abruptly full of feminine flesh and his eyes were staring into dark blue eyes that pulled at a part of his soul.

His wide eyes stared—he was used to feeling pulls at his soul as the Kyuubi was a part of him and his soul.

But this was so much better.

His breath entered his lungs slowly as he entered an almost trance like state, drawn to her and almost desperate to taste the pink flesh of her lips.

"What the hell Naruto?!" Kiba yelled out.

He came back to himself to let the girl go, missing the heat of her body in his arms. Once she got her feet under her he glared at Kiba until the nin held up his hands in surrender and snickered—"You're so clumsy," he whispered so only he could hear. Naruto and Kiba shared that, a heightened sense of hearing and taste.

"Stop being an ass," Naruto scowled at the brunette.

He proceeded to ignore his friend and bent to help the girl pick up her belongings. This would rile Kiba up, and Naruto had only been doing it for this reason until the girl looked up in pleasure and smiled at him.

He couldn't help smiling back—the tug was there on his soul, though not as strong. The desire to get closer was present; he wanted to feel that surreal rush again.

"I'm really sorry about that, we should know better than to run in the streets."

"I guess that's why ninjas don't usually play tag ne?"

He laughed and apologized again, "But Kiba was being a baka."

"Thank you for helping me though."

Naruto smirked, "My pleasure." _Oh_ and it was. That little blush was more than enough reward, her smiles sent a pleasant zing along his blood, and the initial contact with her body had ignited his soul.

He laughed and then cleared his throat.

She blushed and looked away, and an awkward pause fell between them.

Naruto could see Kiba from the corner of his eye, the dog nin was looking between them in confusion before he realized and then scowled. "Damn lucky bastard," he muttered before he turned away with Akamaru under hand.

Naruto grinned. "Did you need some help? I noticed your papers were…"

She laughed and threw her head back. "Please! I have no idea how any of you learn your way around, the defences in this town are so well done."

His fangs flashed in a grin. "You get used to it."

She cleared her throat delicately and rearranged her papers, slipping them into the book on Konoha etiquette. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, "I was heading for the Hokage building; I need to go on record for being a combat veteran."

"Oh?" His eyebrows lifted as he used the excuse to eye her.

She blushed.

Naruto grinned and looped her arm through his, delighting in that tug and that zing. "I definitely know the way. Shall I escort you?"

She giggled and leaned into him. "Please do."

He puffed out his chest as he pointed out the best sites and landmarks to use as guides, though he warned her about the twin building phenomena (and she seemed to know _exactly_ the purpose of having similar buildings). The further along the walked, weaving through the complex streets and idly chattered Naruto became more and more impressed with the little woman on his arm.

It wasn't blatant, but an instinctual understanding he had of her. Sure she could fight, but she was a lover and a laugher. She wanted the good times to balance out the bad.

He grinned as they got onto his pranking ways, and she offered some condolences that he had a copycat. That she understood made her even more precious.

When they reached the doors to Tsunade's office he cleared his throat and introduced her.

When she hesitated he smiled, "I'll wait until you're done. This shouldn't take long." She smiled at him. "And then I'll take you out for some food, I won't mind having such a pretty lady on my arm."

She coloured pink as the door closed.

Naruto smirked, pleased with himself, as he leaned against the wall next to the door.

Minutes later, with wide eyes and empty arms, Kagome came out of the room and the door clicked shut behind her. She turned her baby blues to him—"Is she always so abrupt?"

Naruto laughed and took her arm again. "Nah, she's just dealing with a prank war going on."

Kagome smiled in relief. "I had thought I'd done something."

Naruto smiled gently and patted her hand. "I don't think you could offend anyone. I ran into you and you didn't get angry!"

She blushed again.

"So, off to eat; do you like anything in particular?"

She furrowed her brow and blinked lightly. "Maybe…do you mind ramen?"

Naruto's grin pulled at his cheeks as he started walking faster. "Great! Ichiraku's it is!"

Kagome laughed.

Walking along she stumbled again, her blush lighting up her face. "I'm really sorry. My friends tell me I'm too clumsy."

Naruto laughed, "I'm a klutz too." _But so damn lucky I am_, he thought as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

They passed Kiba, Naruto grinning and sticking out his tongue at the man. The dog nin did nothing except clench his fists and shake his head in exasperation.

Because, though they called him a klutz, they also marvelled at his spectacular luck.

And that was Naruto.

Now, that would be Naruto with Kagome.

Naruto grinned and pushed aside the hangings for Ichiraku's, calling out a loud greeting as Kagome smiled at the excellent smells. The chef greeted them jovially, and all was right in the world.

Sitting close to Kagome, feeling that gentle and warm tug at his soul as her arm brushed his, made everything perfect. Who cared if, when she giggled, Kagome slipped her weight further into him; or, when Naruto gestured wildly with his hands, he hit his knuckles on the counter top.

Naruto was there to catch Kagome when she slipped.

And Kagome was there to kiss his knuckles when they stung.

Damn lucky he'd say.

And she'd agree.


End file.
